general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassadine family
The Cassadines are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Various family members have been sometime residents of Port Charles and of the private Cassadine-owned island in Greece. The Cassadines made their first appearance in the 1980s, when Mikkos Cassadine, the patriarch of the family, along with his brothers Victor and Tony, were involved in various nefarious plans, including the Ice Princess storyline, a plot to freeze the world using a weather machine. The Cassadines also abducted Laura Spencer and forced her to marry Stavros, after telling Laura that Luke was dead. During her captivity in Greece, Laura gave birth to Stavros's son Prince Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura discovered Luke was alive, she left Nikolas behind in Greece to be raised by his uncle Stefan Cassadine, Helena's second son. Stefan and Laura had also been lovers and Laura believed Stefan to be her son's father instead of Stavros. Helena has been obsessed with gaining control over Nikolas, who is heir to the Cassadine legacy. She brought back her dead son, Stavros, back to life early this decade, after keeping him in the basement of General Hospital for many years. Recently, she has focused most of her attention on her great-grandson, Spencer Cassadine. Stefan Cassadine Stefan Darius Mikkosovich Cassadine'Full name stated on-air on May 19, 1998. is a fictional character played by actor Stephen Nichols from July 1996 until October 16, 2003 on the ABC soap opera ''General Hospital. Stefan is the second son of villain Mikkos Cassadine—who once attempted to freeze the world with a weather machine in the an infamous 1980s Luke and Laura storyline—and his equally evil wife Helena. The complex and often dark character alternated between playing protective uncle to nephew Nikolas Cassadine and tender would-be lover of Laura Spencer, and his obsessive vendetta against Luke Spencer, whom he blamed for the death of his brother Stavros Cassadine and for his own loss of Laura. Stefan first came to Port Charles in 1996 with his teenage nephew Nikolas Cassadine, the secret son of Laura Spencer and Stefan's older brother Stavros. The Cassadines are descended from a titled, aristocratic Russian family who fled to Greece following the 1917 Russian Revolution. Stefan had raised Nikolas since infancy after Laura had escaped the captivity of Stavros and been forced to leave Nikolas behind, after Helena murdered Laura's mother when she tried to contact him. Stefan battled his mother Helena Cassadine for control of Nikolas and control of the family company and was official head of the family by the time Nikolas was seven. His mother, emotionally abusive to him during his childhood, viewed him as weak and soft, which he was only in comparison to the more homicidal members of the Cassadine family. Helena strongly favored his older brother Stavros and alternately ignored and belittled the more sensitive Stefan. Stefan loved and protected Alexis Davis, who was raised as his first cousin but later turned out to be his half-sister, both children of Mikkos. He paid for her to attend boarding school in the United States as a teenager and encouraged her to go into the legal profession. However, he also dominated her and expected complete loyalty and obedience from her. Alexis was charged with doing much of the legwork for "Timoria", Stefan's planned vendetta against the Spencer family and General Hospital, both of which Stefan blamed for the presumed death of his brother Stavros. In their first years on the show, fans detected romantic chemistry in Stefan's scenes with Alexis. Stefan expressed disapproval of Alexis's relationship with Ned Ashton and she later went to great lengths to break up his engagement to Katherine Bell, whom she disapproved of. Fans of the romantic pairing called themselves the "Gutter Rats", though no actual romantic relationship was ever alluded to in their scenes together. Laura Spencer contacted Stefan after her baby daughter Lulu Spencer was diagnosed with aplastic anemia and was in need of a bone marrow transplant from a matched donor. Nikolas turned out to be a match. True to the love-hate relationship Stefan always had with Laura, Stefan forced Laura to beg for her daughter's life. He then allowed Nikolas to donate the life-saving bone marrow to his sister. At the same time, Stefan launched his Timoria plot, to exact revenge on Luke and Laura for (presumably) killing his brother, Stavros, while he was attempted to rape Laura Spencer fifteen years prior. Stefan later married Luke's sister Bobbie Spencer as part of his revenge plot against the Spencers. The marriage ended in divorce after Stefan caught Bobbie investigating his actions against the Spencers. In the intervening years, Stefan had an affair with and later became engaged to Katherine Bell. This relationship was derailed for a time after his "cousin" Alexis produced proof that Katherine was Stefan's half-sister Natasha. This was eventually exposed as a falsehood, when it turned out that Alexis was the real Natasha. This revelation rocked Stefan and he reacted as a true Cassadine. Stefan banished Alexis, but eventually forgave her. Katherine fell off a parapet during her engagement party to Stefan, the victim of a failed attempt to murder Helena by Luke and Alexis. Katherine was rescued by Helena Cassadine and restored to health, but died in a second fall from the parapet (this time assisted by Helena) soon after her return. Meanwhile, Laura was harboring a secret about Nikolas, which strained her relationship with her husband and family. Eventually, Luke discovered that she had slept with Stefan and believed that Stefan, not Stavros, was Nikolas' father, and had lied to him about it. Meanwhile, Stefan had to face Nikolas about the secret that Stefan, too, had kept. Nikolas lashed out at Stefan, moving out and depending heavily on his brother, Lucky Spencer, and his friend, Emily Quartermaine, for support. Stefan did not approve of Nikolas's choices for companions, feeling that they were below his stature as a Cassadine. In particular, Stefan felt that Nikolas should always be wary of Spencers, and not trust them as he had come to trust Lucky. Eventually the two reconciled. Nikolas had always loved Stefan like a father, after all. DNA testing later proved that Stavros was actually Nikolas's father, much to Stefan's bitter disappointment. The damage was already done to Luke and Laura, however, and they divorced. Shortly before Luke and Laura divorced, Stefan and Laura began a relationship, and Stefan felt hopeful that he could regain his relationship with Laura, the woman he had so loved and hated over the years. Unfortunately, their relationship ended bitterly, after Stefan learned that Laura's presumed dead son, Lucky, was alive, and temporarily withheld the information from her. Laura eventually learned about this from Luke, and violently confronted Stefan. Laura could not forgive him for the lie, and Stefan finally accepted that he and Laura had no future. Stefan later fell in love with Quartermaine cousin Chloe Morgan and was framed for her murder when his back-from-the-dead brother, Stavros, killed her. The plot was eventually revealed and Stefan was cleared. He appeared more aggressive and continually more deranged and desperate in his final year on the show. Stefan returned to the show after an absence. He had plotted an arranged marriage for Nikolas with Lydia Karenin, a wealthy Russian heiress, to restore the Cassadine family's wealth. He ordered Nikolas to marry Lydia, but Nikolas was reluctant to follow through. Stefan attempted to kill Nikolas's real love, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, but pushed Lucky's girlfriend Summer (a Laura look-alike), off the cliff by mistake. His secret was well hidden, though, he thought. Stefan's loan from Lorenzo Alcazar was due (this loan transpired as Stefan re-entered the show); Stefan and Lorenzo's henchmen fought quite a bit with him in his final weeks. At this time as well, Luke Spencer kidnapped and put Stefan on "trial" in front of the entire Port Charles television audience, taped by Dillon Quartermaine. Luke intended for Stefan to admit to the attempted murder of Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and actual murder of Summer Holloway. Stefan apparently died after he was burned (and disfigured) and later stabbed in a knife fight with Luke Spencer. Luke was arrested for Stefan's murder but was released when Stefan's suicide note was found, where Stefan admitted that he had set Luke up for his staged "murder." * Stefan Cassadine @ Soapcentral.com Stavros Cassadine 'Stavros Nikolas Mikkosovich Cassadine'Stated on-air on September 3, 2001. is a fictional character on the American soap opera General Hospital. John Martinuzzi originated the role in 1983, while Robert Kelker-Kelly played the evil Cassadine prince on and off from 2001 to 2003. In 2001, the long-running Spencer-Cassadine feud formed the basis of one of the major story arcs on General Hospital, with the character of Stavros having been recently reintroduced. A plot involving bioterrorism was beginning to unfold, with Stavros and his mother Helena as the primary antagonists. However, following the terrorist attacks of September 11, 2001, the producers quickly altered the storyline, and Stavros was written out of the series.Sept 11 changed US daytime TV (1/07/2002) - theherald.co.za In 1983, Stavros was originally introduced as the cousin of the late Mikkos Cassadine, who tried to freeze the world with a weather machine, but in 1996 his history was retconned so that he was the firstborn son of Mikkos and his evil wife Helena Cassadine. He abducted Laura Spencer, told her Luke Spencer was dead and persuaded her to marry him. He fathered her son Nikolas Cassadine. When Laura learned that Luke was alive, she returned to Port Charles, intending to just look at him from afar and then return to Greece. Obsessed with Laura (whom he called Lasha), Stavros followed her and was believed to have died at General Hospital shortly after falling down a flight of stairs while attempting to shoot Luke and "reclaim" his wife. However, in 2001 it was revealed that his mother Helena Cassadine had arranged to have him placed in cryonic suspension in a secret room underneath General Hospital. Stavros was revived and came back for another round of murder (Chloe Morgan, who had discovered he was not "Lucien Cane" as he'd been claiming) and mayhem before he was again presumed killed in another fight with Luke—falling into a deep shaft, laughing all the way down. After his apparent death, Stavros continued to "appear" to his son Nikolas in 2002 and in a Christmas Carol-like dream of Luke Spencer in 2003. * Stavros Cassadine @ Soapcentral.com Kristina Cassadine '''Kristina Cassadine (formerly Carter) was the hidden child of Mikkos Cassadine and his mistress, singer Kristin Bergman (who used the stage name Nilsson). While Mikkos' jealous wife, Helena, slit their mother's throat, Alexis hid her baby sister in the barn. When Alexis returned to get her, Kristina was gone. Mikkos had had her taken and she was raised by the Carters to keep her out of Helena's grasp. When Kristina learned of her sister, she hired Angel Ellis to find her. Angel, who was also working at trying to find Brenda Barrett for Jasper Jacks, introduced Kristina to Jax. When Jax realized Kristina was Alexis' sister, he brought her to Port Charles so they could be reconciled. Fearing for Kristina's safety should Helena learn of her, Jax hid Kristina in his hotel room. However, once Helena learned that one of her favorite boy toys, Jax, was back in town, her frequent visits to Jax' hotel room put Kristina in further danger. Alexis and Kristina were reunited but Alexis joined in Jax's fear for her safety. They decided to hide her at Ned's gatehouse. Ned was curious about who this mysterious woman was but neither Jax nor Alexis was forthcoming. Eventually, Kristina was introduced to her half-brother Stefan over Jax and Ned's objections. Stefan was believed to have murdered Chloe Morgan at the time. Yet a deeper threat lurked out of sight, Stavros! Once Helena and Stavros were dealt with, Kristina confronted Helena at the Port Charles jail. Helena was shocked by Kristina's remarkable resemblance to her dead mother. At Nikolas and Gia's engagement party, Stefan acknowledged that Kristina was a Cassadine. Then Kristina announced she was legally changing her name from Carter to Cassadine. In the meantime, Ned tried to lure Kristina into singing on the L&B label. She turned him down but she did agree to assist him. She moved in with her sister, Alexis, and helped to defend and protect her from Sonny Corinthos. At the same time, she found herself dealing with attraction to Ned Ashton, her sister's former fiancée. However, Alexis made a big mistake that would have huge consequences. Alexis had an affair with Sonny Corinthos and got pregnant. Alexis did not want Sonny to know that she was pregnant with his child. In an attempt to cover up the truth, Ned took responsibility of the unborn child. Kristina was horrified to learn "that Ned cheated on her" with her sister, so she didn't want anything to do with him. Carly tried convincing Alexis to tell Sonny the truth. However, Alexis kicked Carly out when Carly suggested that Alexis had fallen in love with Sonny. Alexis then considered telling Sonny the truth, so she wrote a letter to Sonny which said, "The child is ours, Sonny." However, she changed her mind and threw the letter in the fireplace. After Alexis left, Kristina arrived and found the letter, thus discovering the truth! Kristina was determined to tell Sonny about Alexis's unborn child. In an attempt to find Sonny, Kristina went to Sonny's warehouse when a bomb set by Luis Alcazar detonated. After the explosion, Roy and Felicia found Kristina critically injured. Kristina was rushed to the hospital, where she talked to Alexis and Ned one last time. Kristina decided not to tell anybody about Alexis's secret and she professed her love to Ned before she died. In memory of Kristina, Alexis named her new baby girl after her. Cassadine Industries '''Cassadine Industries '''is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassandine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. Cassadine family tree 1. Stanislaus Cassadine (deceased) Unknown female 2. Adrian Cassadine (deceased) Adara Cassadine (deceased) 3. Mikkos Cassadine (c1920-1981) Helena Cassadine (1933-present) 4. Stavros Cassadine (1960-2001) Laura Spencer (1960-present) 5. Nikolas Cassadine (1981-present) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 6. Spencer Cassadine (2006-present) 4. Stefan Cassadine (1963-2003) Kristin Bergman (died 1970s) 4. Alexis Davis (1964-present) Unknown male 5. Sam McCall (1980-present) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 6. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Sonny Corinthos (1969-present) 5. Kristina Corinthos-Davis (1992-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 5. Molly Lansing-Davis (1998-present) 4. Kristina Cassadine (1977-2001) Unknown female 4. Valentin Cassadine 3. Victor Cassadine (c1930; presumed dead) 3. Tony Cassadine (c1934-1981) 3. Sophia Cassadine-Davidovitch (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Petros Cassadine (deceased) 2. Unknown male Cassadine Unknown female 3. Dimitri Cassadine References Category:Families *